Blythe and Pinkie Pie
''Blythe and Pinkie Pie ''is a 3D computer-animated epic action-adventure comedy fantasy film directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and produced by Gullermo Del Toro. This film is produced by Village Roadshow Animation Studios, Reel FX Animation Studios and Village Roadshow Pictures and is distributed by both Warner Bros. Pictures and The Weinstein Company. It is crossover spin-off of Pinkie Pie & The Toonland Adventures and Littlest Pet Shop. This film's music and score is composed by Danny Elfman and Han Zimmer. Plot When a Pony/spider villian wants to invade Ponyville and Downtown City, its up to Blythe and Pinkie Pie to stop them. Characters Main Characters *Blythe Baxter *Pinkie Pie *Toppy Hatty *Fooly Dumpty *Socks the Mousey Supporting Characters *Twilight Sparkle - An pony that was originally was unicorn, but in Season 3 finale she became an alicorn princess and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of magic. *Applejack - An Earth pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of honesty. *Rainbow Dash - A Pegasus and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of loyalty. *Fluttershy - A Pegasus and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of kindness. *Rarity - A unicorn and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of generosity. *Spike - A purple and green baby dragon and Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant. *Princess Celestia - An Alicorn pony, Twilight Sparkle's mentor, and the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. *Princess Luna - An Alicorn pony and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. *Princess Cadance - An Alicorn pony, the wife of Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law, and the niece of Princess Celestia. *Shining Armor - A unicorn pony, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, the husband of Princess Cadance, and the older brother of Twilight Sparkle. *Mayor Mare - An Earth pony and the mayor of Ponyville. Villians *Ponia - A pony/spider hybird and the main antagonist of the film. Cameo *Manolo (From Book of Life) *The Candle Master (also from Book of Life) Voice Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Blythe Baxter *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Todd Haberkorn as Toppy Hatty *Ian James Corlett as Fooly Dumpty and Bulky *Max Charles as Socks the Mousey *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Ice Cube as The Candle Master (cameo) *Diego Luna as Manolo (cameo) *Adam Young as Vinnie Terrio *Christopher Knights as Sunil Nelva *Ryan Renolds as Russell Ferguson *Katy Perry as Zoe Trent *Keke Palmer as Penny Ling *Angela Jolie as Pepper Clark *Ellie Goulding as Minka Mark *Denis Leary as Roger Baxter Trivia *Manolo and The Candle Master makes a cameo appeance. *Blythe wears the same outfit from the episode "If The Shoe Fits" (I mean the one she worn during the party.) *This film is rated PG for Mild Rude Humor, mild Language,Brief Scary images and some thematic elements Featured Songs *Theme song: The Big Rescue by 30 Seconds to Mars ft. Katy Perry and Sia *Morning Day sung by Blythe Transcripts Trailer Transcript Movie Transcript For the full transcript, go here Sequel and Spin-off *Blythe and Pinkie Pie 2 *The Falconers Category:My Little Pony Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Epics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Films produced by Gullermo del Toro Category:Spin-Offs Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Films Category:Taylor Swift